1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a method for formatting a memory and a memory controller and a memory storage apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. Rewritable non-volatile memory (for example, flash memory) is very suitable for aforementioned portable electronic apparatuses due to its many characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure.
Generally, a rewritable non-volatile memory storage apparatus has to be formatted before being used for storing data. Or, a user usually formats a rewritable non-volatile memory storage apparatus when the user wants to permanently delete all data stored in the rewritable non-volatile memory storage apparatus. However, along with the increase in the capacity of rewritable non-volatile memory storage apparatus, the time required for formatting a rewritable non-volatile memory storage apparatus also increases considerably. Thereby, a mechanism for quickly formatting a rewritable non-volatile memory storage apparatus needs to be developed.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.